Computer-implemented tools can be provided by one or more computer-executable programs that enables users to perform particular functionality. For example, project management tasks can be enabled and supported using a suite of computer-implemented applications combined into a project management platform. In some examples, the project management platform is established for an entity (e.g., an enterprise having employees that use the project management platform). Establishing the project management platform for the entity can entail customizing aspects of the platform including selecting particular applications in the suite of applications, and/or customizing parameters of individual applications (e.g., status labels, notification text).
Traditional implementations of project management platforms, however, have inherent disadvantages. As one example, a traditional project management platform can be difficult to scale for other entities. For example, such project management platforms are at least partially provided as on-premise platforms, meaning that the entity hosts and maintains applications and/or database systems in internal server systems. Consequently, for each entity using the project management platform, new instances of the project platform need be installed and configured on their respective on-premise systems. Besides being time consuming, and burdensome on technical resources, this makes the project management platform difficult to rapidly deploy and mobilize on-demand.
Further, applications implemented in traditional project management systems may be updated from time-to-time (e.g., security patches applied, upgrading versions). If an application includes customizations for a particular entity, the customizations can burden the upgrade process, which results in increased downtime, and burden on technical resources (e.g., processors, memory).